Two position stacking containers have been used for years in the bakery industry. Examples of patents relating to two position stacking containers in use in the bakery industry include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,817 (Sanders et al 1977); U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,326 (Stahl 1991); U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,966 (Stahl 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,259 (Stahl 2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,274 (Cheeseman 2002). Two position stacking containers are not presently used in the dairy industry.